


Back in the Tunnels

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Carter|Jolinar returns from a mission to their mates, Martouf|Lantash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Tunnels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Amnesty (pbam) Porn Stack 2016, on Dreamwidth 
> 
> Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Samantha Carter|Jolinar/Martouf|Lantash, mission, happiness, nude, love, desire

"We have missed you so much, beloveds," Jolinar said, embracing Martouf/Lantash warmly.

"We have missed you too." Martouf hugged her to him and kissed her. "And worried for you, as we always do when you are on an undercover mission." He bowed his head, giving Lantash control.

"You are sweet, but you have no need to worry. We are always careful." Jolinar kissed him.

"We know. We also know you have a tendency to be quite rash and daring, my love." Lantash smiled. "We are happy Samantha is there to, ah, _whisper_ a word of caution in your ear."

Jolinar grinned and dipped her head, giving Sam control.

She smiled at her mates. "Martouf, Lantash. Don't worry, I'll make sure Jolinar don't do anything _too_ crazy. I know how it is being the one back at the base, worrying about your friends and loved ones." She kissed him. "We really _are_ careful. Mostly." She grinned. "Now, Jolinar and I are going to take a bath, and afterwards we hope to spend some, ah, _quality_ time with you. In bed." She blushed a little before Jolinar could control the reaction.

Lantash gave her a kiss. "We like that prospect very much! Unfortunately we have an errand to take care of for the Council, but it is my hope it will take no more than half an hour, or maybe a little more. If you take a leisurely bath, we should be back when you are finished."

"We can do that - in fact, a long, relaxing bath is probably exactly what we need right now." Sam kissed him. "Followed by _another_ kind of relaxation, of course."

"Noted. I assure you, we will be ready." Lantash grinned and gave her a kiss before leaving to take care of the errand.

* * *

On the way back to the quarters they shared with Sam/Jolinar, Martouf/Lantash made a brief stop at the Tok'ra communal baths. The errand they had run for the Council had taken them to a Tok'ra base on another planet, which was both warm and humid, and they had returned feeling sweaty.

It had also taken longer than expected, since the base commander there had not quite finished typing up her report. Still, Martouf and Lantash had opted for a quick bath in the communal pools, suspecting their mates would want them clean, but would not want to wait while they bathed in their private bathroom.

Thus, almost an hour had passed when Martouf/Lantash hurried into their shared quarters.

Sam/Jolinar was lying on the bed, wearing only a thin robe.

"Martouf!" Jolinar rose immediately, going to him. "We were waiting for you, _most_ impatiently!"

"Yes, it took longer than expected, and..."

"And you decided to take a bath _alone_ when you came back, instead of coming here and letting us wash you. Very naughty!" Jolinar pouted for only a brief moment before she pulled him to her and gave him a fiery kiss that made him dizzy with its intensity.

"Jolinar, beloved. I assure you, we did what we did _only_ in order to please you and Samantha. Would you not..."

Martouf was interrupted when Jolinar kissed him again, then turned him around and gave him a playful shove towards the bed. "Oh, I'm sure." She grinned. "Now quit talking and get out of those clothes!"

He gave her a crooked grin. "Your word is my command, my Lord Jolinar."

Jolinar rolled her eyes and took a step back to give him some space, and he removed his clothing with surprising speed.

*I'm not sure if I'm happy he's stripping so quickly, or sad that I don't get to watch him undress at a more leisurely speed!* Sam remarked, looking eagerly at her attractive mates as they took of their clothes.

*If we ask them I am sure they will 'put on a show' for us, as you Tau'ri say. Right now I am just eager to have them naked and in bed with us.*

*Oh, I agree.*

"Jolinar?" Martouf had divested himself of his clothes and now stood naked before them - with an impressively large and very hard erection.

Jolinar smiled, pleased. "Good, I see you are ready for me!" She dropped her robe, showing him she was as naked as he under it. "Now let me feel that wonderful shaft inside me!" She gave him a push so he fell backwards onto the bed.

A happy grin on his face, he quickly scooted fully onto the bed, looking with lust and adoration as his mates straddled him. He put his hands on her breasts, and fondled them, stroking her nipples and watching them harden.

Jolinar wrapped a hand around his cock and rubbed the tip against her clit, before positioning herself over it and taking him inside. She slowly slid down over him, moaning and closing her eyes in pleasure as she filled herself at her own pace. Martouf gasped and fought to control himself as she raised herself over him, then pushed down again, fucking herself slowly on him, keeping the depth fairly shallow.

"Jolinar..." He groaned. " _Please_ , you are teasing me." He bucked up against her. "I _need_..."

"Soon, beloved," Jolinar promised, keeping up the slow speed.

Martouf slipped a hand down between her legs and stroked her clit, causing Jolinar to gasp. She took a deep, shaky breath, but did not increase her speed much.

His eyes flashed as Lantash took control, and he grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her down hard. They both gasped as he sank in until he hit bottom. Jolinar moaned and ground herself against him as she settled against him, clearly enjoying the feeling of being filled so completely.

"Sorry," Lantash said, not looking like he was the least bit sorry.

"Rascal," Jolinar told him, smiling. She squeezed him with her internal muscles, making both of them moan again. "You know how I like it." She rose above him, then pushed down hard, again and again.

His fingers dug into her hips as he rocked up against her in time, the pleasure building in them both as she rode him. Suddenly, he rolled them over and began thrusting into her hard. She gave a squeal in surprise, before letting out a deep, pleasured moan. Reaching up for his neck, she found the place where she could stimulate Lantash directly, and massaged it.

He made a hoarse sound as the added stimulation made him lose control. He pounded into her as hard and fast as he could, and it took very little before he came, burying his head in the crook of her neck and crying out as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Moments later Jolinar moaned and bucked under him as she came, holding on to him hard.

They kissed deeply before Lantash lifted himself off her and rolled over on his side, pulling her with him. Snuggling closely, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
